minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SilentWalker03/Losing Blazes: Full Story
Previously in Adventures of a Lifetime... Before John left Cyan Town, John asked Will about the mysterous Phantom. "Well, a phantom is manta-ray–like monster is a flying creature and they will hunt poeple who haven't slept for many days. It will swoop down in groups and bite your flesh. Be careful, John! We are counting on you!" Will said to John before John left away. John begin his lonely journey to the Order's Temple. Two days later, he reached the temple. After John and the remaining Blaze Rods, danger approached John and the Blaze Rods, and they have no options left than to fight until their last breath. Will Aiden survived the fight, or he will be one of The Phantom's feast? Find out and see you soon, fellas." the narrator said. "Thank you for that one! I guess?" John said to the narrator. ----- Chapter 1: The Fall "Hey, John, can Lukas forgive us?" Aiden said. "Tell him and say sorry, too." John said. Later, Lim and Ink appeared. "Sounds bad luck!" Gill said. "You are too late, folks. The party is just about to begin!" Lim said as he started to attack John. "We must run!" Gill said. "No, we are not cowards! We will fight." Aiden said. "Are you crazy, we are going to die!" Gill said. "He's right, Aiden. After Maya's death, I don't want to add another casualty." John said to Aiden. "He killed Maya, and I don't want to add both of you become casualties." Aiden replied. "What a suprise, John!" Lim said. They fighted. They dodged each other's attacks until Ink Sac used an arrow to kill Gill. Gill fell to the ground and died. "Nice, you killed your frie... uh.. enemy!" Lim said. Ink dropped his arrow and get Gill's sword and attempted to kill Lim, but he faded away. "Liar!" Ink said. "No, they, they're gone. And it IS YOUR FAULT!" Aiden said to Ink. "I'm sorry, Aiden. That Lim controlled my mind all the time. I'm so sorry, and about you, John." Ink apologized. "Without you, I will fight Lim myself." John said. "There's a secret tunnel we knew few months ago. C'mon and let me show you the way." Ink said. And they walked into the tunnel's location. They found a secret entrance to the tunnel and they entered it. "Can I join you, John and avenge Pan's death." Ink said. John agreed. Jack appeared and attempted to kill Ink. "Calm down!" John said as he tried to calm down Jack. "Why are you here?" John said to Jack. "Enemy spotted!" Jack said. "No, he's our new ally!" John said. "I saw a large gate near here, and I can't enter." Jack said. They saw two bandits. They tried to kill John. Jack tried to stop the bandits, and they stopped. "What's the problem?" Aiden said. "Old leader, we didn't notice you." Chip said. "Ok, where is your leader?" John said, and Vic introduced himself. "I have a blaze rod here, take it to Lukas." Aiden said to John as he give the rod. "Sure!" John agreed. Suddenly, the ground shakes and they saw Lim. "Good work, Ink!" Lim said as he summoned three wither skeletons. They fighted to defeat the skeletons, they win the battle, but they saw Ink gone. "How dare you..." Ink said. "You need to hear the silence, traitor!" Lim said as he stabbed Ink. John and the gang went to Beacontown after that, the siblings welcomed them. Lukas saw Aiden. "I'm sorry, Lukas. Two of our old teammates died while we going back here." Aiden said to Lukas. "That is not your fault, Aiden." Lukas said. "Sorry for what we've done before." Aiden apoloized. Nell rushed to see John. "Hey, dude!" Nell said. "Why Nellie?" John said. "Some weirdo come here and give a letter to me for you." Nell said and give the letter. "Enemies, let's play hide and seek, or the world will end by my powers." John said as he read the letter. "We must went to the portal, right ol' leader?" Vic said. "Yes! Who will join us?" John said. "We will come!" The siblings answered. "I'll join." Jack said. "We will avenge the deaths of our fellow teammates." Aiden and Lukas said. They went to the gate once and for all. ----- Later in Adventures of a Lifetime... "John and the gang rushed to save the world from being destroyed by Lim. John must sacrifice his friends to save the world from grave danger. A new character, back from the days, will join the alliance. Find out in the next episode of Adventures of a Lifetime..." the narrator said. Category:Blog posts